A portable jack is often stored in a motor vehicle to enable a driver to lift the vehicle to effect emergency repairs such as, for example, changing a tire. These jacks can be of either a scissors type or a telescoping type and normally utilize a screw drive. In both cases, a rotary force is applied to the drive screw to either raise or lower the jack, and thus the vehicle, depending on whether the rotary force is either clockwise or counterclockwise. The rotary force is typically applied by a jack handle engaging the drive screw. The operator manually rotates the jack handle in the desired direction to raise or lower the jack.
A tire carrier often stores a spare tire under a rear end of the motor vehicle so that the space tire does not require interior storage space. These tire carriers often utilize a screw drive wherein a rotary force is applied to a coupling or drive element on the drive screw to either raise or lower the spare tire depending on whether the rotary force is either clockwise or counterclockwise. The rotary force is often applied by a carrier handle engaging the drive screw. The operator manually rotates the carrier handle in the desired direction to raise or lower the jack.
There is continuing emphasis by automobile manufacturing companies to reduce the size, weight, and/or cost of motor vehicle components. In turn, jack and tire carrier manufacturing companies are continuously attempting to reduce the size, weight, and/or cost of portable jacks and tire carriers while still providing adequate strength to bear required loads as well as other operating properties. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved jack handle or use with portable jacks.